There is a continuing need for plastic products having higher performance characteristics to meet the demands for plastic products in commercial and industrial applications, particularly in structural applications.
Particularly useful are extruded plastic articles or profiles having a variety of cross-sectional shapes, such as flat, angular or tubular cross-sections, and which are reinforced with filaments such as glass strands, roving and mat. Such plastic tubes, rods and sheets can range in size and configuration from small strips or angular pieces up to large cylindrical or angular tubular structures.
Such plastic products have heretofore been made from polyester resins and epoxy resins by a pultrusion process such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,784. Such processes have not heretofore been successfully applied to the production of articles from phenolic resins.
It is an object of this invention to provide filament reinforced plastic products made from phenolic resins.
It is a further object of this invention to provide improved phenolic resins suitable for use in continuous pultrusion processes for manufacturing filament-reinforced plastic products.